Faking that smile
by divergentrunnertobiaslover
Summary: 'No one can hear me I'm trapped', I think to myself. Tears move down my face like raindrops on a car window. He slaps me repeatedly and punches me and suddenly I'm swept into darkness. This is my first time writing a fanfic so don't jugde if there a few mistakes! RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

TRIS POV

* * *

 _I look around see nothing but black, but suddenly I see a figure coming out of the darkness. I look closely and see Four, he smirks then suddenly a dozen of Fours' circle around me. They get closer and closer, I drop to the floor and cower back in fear but I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I thrash around under its grip but the grip is too firm. I hang my head low too scared to look up. Two of Four's fingers hooks around the bottom of chin making me look up at him. He grins sadistically and starts to whisper insults in my ear "SL**, WH**E, SKINNY B**CH, ATTENTION WH**E" etc. He stops with the insults but suddenly pushes my sleeves of my long sleeved pajamas' up showing my scars, some fresh some old. His eyes turn even colder than before, if that's possible. He turns to look at me, then back at scars and digs his nails in my scars._

* * *

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH", I scream out so loud that it bounces of the walls of darkness. He pushes me down and shoves a cloth in my mouth to muffle my screams. 'No one can hear me I'm trapped', I think to myself. Tears move down my face like raindrops on a car window. He slaps me repeatedly and punches me and suddenly I'm swept into darkness._

* * *

I bolt straight from bed, sweat covering my forehead I still feel pain on my wrist where he dug his nails in my scars. I get up and look myself in the mirror I still feel the sting where he punched and slapped me. I look at the clock see it's only 6:21 I still have 9 more minutes until I have to go hell… uhhhh I mean school. I go to the bathroom and take a shower. When I'm done with my shower I pass the bathroom mirror. I start to list off the all the flaws on me.

* * *

I get out of the bathroom and where my black half sleeved top, and ripped dark blue jeans and my long black leather gloves with the fingers cut out, just to cover my scars. I lost my appetite for breakfast after that horrifying nightmare. I get out of my bedroom and leave the house my parents don't even acknowledge me they care about Caleb. I drive to school in peaceful silence. I wait a minute in my beat up old Honda civic car which is black that I got for my 17th birthday. I step outside my car and hang my head low and let the insults be thrown at me.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what your thoughts are! Should I continue it or delete it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

TRIS POV

I duck my head low trying not be seen by Four's little sidekicks: Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Marlene, Will, and started bullying me since the 4th grade, I don't even know what I did to them! Christina and Uriah used to be best friends with me but then that friendship got wrecked by a iceberg. (Four)

Flashback

I came to school 2 minutes late because my house is 20 minutes and Andrew had to give his 'daily beatings' and I had to walk to school. As I get there I notice the school pretty quiet which is weird because Dauntless and Candor and Amity are always so loud. I push the doors of the school open and I am met with students from all factions stare at me, even a few Abnegation students took a 10 second glance at me then went back to their work.

I walk through the hallway looking down and ignoring the stares, but in my chest my heart was thumping as hard as drum could go I swear it's going burst any second.

I go silently to my locker, but I see crowd forming around my locker. I push my way through the crowd without saying 'excuse me' and there stood Four showing the crowd a false video of me saying rude stuff about Christina and Uriah. How stupid can people be the video obviously had stuff cut out to make it seem like I said shit about Christina and Uriah. Four smirks at me then leaves with the whole crowd following him.

I stand there shocked and suddenly Christina and Uriah come up to me. Christina stands there waiting for me to say something, but no words come out. She stands there and then I feel a sharp sting on my right cheek. It isn't until I realized that she slapped me. "I'm not going to be best friends with someone who talks shit about me.", she says and leaves me speechless. Tears well up in my eyes but I don't let them go."Tris I trusted you, you spilled our secrets, talk shit about us, now you act like you didn't do it, GO TO HELL TRIS!", Uriah yells at me.

That's when I broke down tears spill down like water broke from a dam. They were my closest friends, they were my family and now they're complete strangers. I slide down against my locker bury my head in my knees and cry until my head hurts.

End of flashback

I rush back to my locker quickly to get my books for English, but Four's friends spot me immediately."Hey slut where did get those bruises from your dad!", yells Christina from across the room. My hands start to shake,of course she knows I told her everything when we were best friends. I guess she starting to drop hints to people that Andrew abuses me. I look at them, my eyes pleading for them stop but they don't. I see Four tense when she mentions abuse. I wonder why.

"Yea, where's your mom too, oh right I know with sweet old Jesus",says Uriah.

My eyes start well up at the mention of my mother, she was the only one who understood me, told me to be brave. She died from cancer on my 16th birthday. Her death affected me the most because after Christina and Uriah joined the bullies she was there for me. I feel a tear coming out of my eye, but I blink it back.

I see Four coming up to me, my whole body is filled with fear and conflicted emotions. I look at my watch and see I'm late for school I quickly get my books and run and don't look back. I for a second I thought I concern in his eyes, but why would he care?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-page break-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time PE comes around I start to panic because it's the only class I have with Four and his gang, also because we have to wear tank tops and shorts, they can't see my scars. With all the worry in head I start to head off to gym, praying that the Angels will by my side because right now I feel a little dizzy especially with the lack of food.

I head into the locker room for girls to change, but I'm met with Christina,Lauren,Shauna, and Marlene, The Four B****** as I like to call them.

"Are you sure your girl Tris cause you honestly don't look like it.",says Lauren.

"Yea Dweeb I think you belong the boy's locker room.",says Marlene

"Come on girls let's not waste our time on this shithead.",exclaims Shauna

I quickly change into my gym clothes in one of the shower stalls because I don't people to see my scars and bruises. I get out just as quickly as I went in,but then I throw on a sweatshirt on top of the tank top. Thank god that Andrew is on business trip because the bruises are more faint then before.

I get out of the locker room and sit down on the bleachers. I don't need to know what we are doing in gym because Tori, our PE teacher is my aunt. She doesn't know about the abuse, not yet that is. "TRIS! I need you to run 1 lap around the football field with these." "Sure" I look at start line and see I'm up against FOUR, LAUREN, SHAUNA, AND ZEKE!

Oh shit

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS AND ANY SUGGESTIONS!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 _HEY ! Ignore if you want.! IMPORTANT: I probably won't be posting chapters a lot because I'm going to school and I have classes a lot, so I'm probably going to be posting on SUNDAYS or if I'm free anytime. OK ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE I WANT TO THANK :_

 ** _DivergentStar101_**

 ** _Citizensg1_**

 _ThIS-periodically-GeNiUS-BRaIN_

 _THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS_

 _IT MEANS ALOT TO ME_

 _Previously _

_"TRIS! I need you to run 1 lap around the football field with these." "Sure" I look at start line and see I'm up against FOUR,LAUREN,SHAUNA, AND ZEKE!_

 _Oh shit_

 _TRIS POV_

I walk up to the start line and sweat like crazy. If I take off my sweatshirt people are going to see my bruises and scars. I quickly take off my sweat shirt and cross my arms over my chest because I feel self conscious. I start to feel dizzy like I was before in the Locker room, I shake my head clear and look at the starting line ignoring the looks Lauren, Shauna, and Zeke are giving me. Four on the other hand was looking at me with a strange look on face.

"Now when I count to three you run around the football field."

'Okay, tris you can do this', I tell myself

Suddenly I hear the whistle blow off. I start jogging at quick pace because if I sprint all of a sudden I would get tired. I see Lauren and Shauna already slowing down. I take this chance and quicken my pace and run past them, I don't look back. I look staging ahead and see Zeke slowing down and jogging and now I run. I see Four just a little far from me, but not that far for me to not catch up to him.

I run like I'm leaving everything behind. No likes me, no needs me, NO ONE CARES! I'm sprinting now, I feel free, I feel like a bird no one can stop me. Suddenly all the insults, my mothers death, the abuse, the people who left me comes crashing down on me all together . I feel dizzy, see blood on my lane and see my one of scars ripped open. I think I'm losing a lot of blood because I collapse on my track lane with a thud and suddenly the black spots consume my eye sight and i hear faint screams and shouts and I'm consumed by darkness and I lose Consciousness.

FOUR POV

I feel a gust of wind push past me and see golden blonde hair run past me. I continue to run as fast as I could to catch up to her, so I can push her I don't want her to beat my record. THAT B****! I try to run faster than her but I just couldn't. I see slow her down down, but she keeps on running. She comes to a halt stop and drops down, her head hitting the ground.

I suddenly slow down seeing her pale body the ground with blood coming out of her wrist. I hear Christina screaming and shouting and Uriah shouting her name. Tori rushes to Tris's unconscious body checking for her pulse. I stand there shocked, I always hated her for being so perfect and I don't even know why we bully her, but I didn't want this to happen.

Today when Christina mentioned about abuse I stiffened, I felt pity for her and I usually don't pity anyone but I couldn't help feel bad for her. We bullied her since 4th grade and with all that she gets abused. I can't do this anymore I leave the place and go to my special spot to think in the forest. As I'm going there I hear the ambulance coming and all I could think is:

I'm so sorry!

 **GUESS THAT FOUR IS WARMING UP A LITTLE.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY SUGGESTIONS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Guys I don't own anything! Really I'm just a girl who sits in front of a computer screen and goes on Instagram!**

 **Instagram: Ravens_caught_on_fire you guys don't have to follow if you have Instagram, just put on if any of you want to check it out!** **J :D**

 **THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

 **ILYSM! SERIUSLY!**

 _TRIS POV_

My head feels dizzy, it's throbbing. Slowly I open my eyes and see a beautiful white landscape. Pine trees lined up covered in snow, but if you look closely it clear crystals, making a path into somewhere.. The sky is greyish white. The whole place was white and fluffy. I see a figure coming from the path. I start to get scared and scramble away, but I'm glued to the ground.

``Tris its time, its time you come with Me."says the figure

``H-how do you know my name." I stutter out

Suddenly it hits me! I know that voice somewhere. Its sounds so familiar!

``My little bumble Bea, come with me your safe now, with me", says the familiar voice

I KNOW THAT VOICE, WAIT DID IT JUST CALL ME LITTLE BUMBLE BEA. MY MOTHER USED TO CALL ME THAT. OH MY GOSH IT'S MY MOM!

``Mom?!" I say a tear forms up in my eye

``Yes Bea, it's me come now", she says as she offers me a hand

I take her hand, it's still soft and smooth, just like it was before. I feel the tear coming out of my eye as she guides the way. Then I realize that I'm in heaven, the second I realize that, she's gone, again. She's leaving me in this terrible world!

I scream and cry begging my mom to come back. I can't take it anymore, I hate living this life, and I hate it so much that I'd rather go live in hell!

I hear a voice, but it doesn't belong to my mother.

`` Beatrice Elizabeth Prior it is not your time to come in yet, that is why your mother had to leave you, sorry for the worry." says the mysterious voice

Suddenly I'm swept into darkness. And I wake up to dark white room with a two surprising people in it.

 **A/N : AWW IM SO SORRY WITH THE SHORT CHAPTER! IM CURRENTLY DOING HOMEOWORK RIGHT NOW! UGH FRENCH! GUESS WHO THE TWO OF PEOPLE ARE. DON'T WORRY IM NOT LETTING TRIS FORGIVE THE BULLIES.I PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATING A LONG TIME NOW SINCE SCHOOL STARTED! ILY GUYS SOO MUCH**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE AND ANY SUGEESTIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK!**

 **GUYS IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A LONG TIME I HAD SOO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

 **OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVLEY REVIEWS!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 **SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: CONTROL BY HALSEY**

FOUR POV

I stare at bottom of the pond. Nobody can feel the guilt that's rising in me. I feel like every demon inside me has unleashed, haunting me, whispering things in my ear. It feels so overwhelming my head hurts.

I look at my reflection in the pond and see a monster, it's me, but my eyes are black and I turn much older… into my "father" Marcus.

 _Flashback_

 _"AHHHHH, DAD NO PLEASE!" I scream at Marcus for slapping mom._

 _"Shut up kid."_

 _He slaps me twice then pulls out his belt. Then the next thing I know that he hits whips me across my face and whips my back hard .After a few more strong whips, I feel my eyes gently close and see my mom already unconsciousness._

 _My head hits the floor and my back bleeds and everything black._

 _Dream in flashback_

 _My eyes open and look in the mirror I look older._

 _I feel my feet leading towards a girl, but I can't make out who it is._

 _My hands start to lift and they start to hit her! Then it starts to take off my belt and I start to whip her._

 _"Oh my god what's happening!"_

 _She screams and begs for me to stop but I can't. I try and try but my hands won't stop. Suddenly I'm swept into darkness._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Tears slide down my face as I remember that time. I remember a few lyrics my mom used to sing to herself before she left me.

There's a place way down in Bed-Stuy,

Where a boy lives behind bricks,

I'm the violence in the pouring rain

I'm a hurricane

I'm a hurricane

I'm a hurricane

That's all I remember, but it reminds me of my mom and I. I wipe my eyes start to leave, I want to visit Tris, but I know I can't, not after that.

TRIS POV

My eyes start to flutter open. My head hurts as I start to recall what just happened. I don't want to open my eyes I want to just lay here until time goes by, people will stop visiting me when I don't wake up.

Unfortunately my eyes flutter open and I'm shocked to see…Christina and Uriah sitting on the two hospital chairs with their heads in their hands.

I carefully try to move without making a noise, my hearts beating fast; I wonder what they're going do when they see me? The god damn heart monitor frickin senses my heart beats, so since its going fast, it beeps really loud, enough to wake Christina and Uriah up.

I don't know what to do, I panic I can't lay down fast enough to pretend I'm sleeping, so I just sit there staring at the wall.

Christina stands up and looks at me. I can tell her she was crying because her eyes have bags they are purple. She comes closer and closer and my heart monitor beeps soo loud.

I CANT BREATHE. I CAN NOT BREATHE.I THINK IM HAVING A PANIC ATTACK BUT I CANT BREATHE ANYMORE, IM TRYING AND TRYING! BLACK SPOTS COVER MY VISION. I CAN FEEL MY BODY SHAKING. I CAN HEAR CHRISTINA YELLING FOR THE DOCTORSAND FINALLY THEY COME IN.

I start to feel dizzy. I think the doctors gave me some sort sleeping gas to clam me down and put to sleep. The last thing I whisper is

"Please free me like the free bird I am."

 _COMING UP_

 _Sorry to tell you this Tris but you might stay here that long. You have 4 more months left on earth, good luck._

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW IT WENT SOO FAR! PLEASE! AGAIN PROABBLY GING TO UPDATE NEXT SUNDAY AND HAPPY THANKS GIVING! IM CANADIAN SOO THAT'S WHY. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

!HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A AUTHOR'S NOTE!

IMPORTANT

HEY GUYS ITS BEEN A LOOOONG TIME SINCE I WENT ON THIS WEBSITE. I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING THIS STORY,THE TRUTH IS I LOST INTEREST IN THIS STORY AND I WAS STRUGGLING WITH WRITER'S BLOCK AND NOT REALLY FEELING THIS STORY. I'VE READ THE REVIEWS AND YES I SEE YOUR REVIEWS AND ITS LOVELY TO SEE YOU GUYS STILL READ MY STORY. I FEEL BAD, SOME YOU EVEN SAID THIS HELPED YOU GUYS. IF YOU ARE CONTINUING TO READ PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEAR FUTURE, JUST NOT ANYTHING SOON.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK VIA PRIVATE MESSAGING.

LOVE,

DIVERGENTRUNNERTOBIASLOVER 4


End file.
